gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Screenshots
Die offiziellen Screenshots werden, wie auch die Artworks, von Rockstar Games erstellt und werden in der Regel vor oder nach Erscheinen in Medienartikeln auf den offiziellen GTA-Websites veröffentlicht. Ein offizieller Screenshot muss nicht notwendigerweise ein GTA-Logo enthalten, häufig ist ein solches allerdings vorhanden (Beispiele → 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px). [[Datei:Truckhustle.png|miniatur|In Truck Hustle hängt sich Niko Bellic an einen Lastwagen]] Die Veröffentlichung geht meistens mit der Ankündigung neuer Teile, Erweiterungen oder Zusatzinhalten einher und dient dazu, beim potenziellen Käufer/Spieler Vorfreude zu erzeugen, indem häufig spektakuläre Spielszenen gezeigt werden. Die Screenshots sind meist aus Perspektiven aufgenommen, die stark an Filmszenen erinnern und auf Spieler interessant wirken sollen, um mehr Action und Spielspaß im Spiel zu versprechen. Oft erzeugen Screenshots falsche Hoffnungen auf bestimmte Spielinhalte: Ein Bild, auf dem Niko Bellic sich an das Dach eines Lastwagens klammert, nahmen viele Spieler zum Anlass, zu glauben, dass dies auch im regulären Spielbetrieb möglich sei. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um ein Missionsfeature, das nur einmalig genutzt werden konnte. Andere Screenshots zeigen Beta-Inhalte, die es letztlich nicht oder nur zum Teil ins Spiel schafften, zum Beispiel ein Motorrad aus Vice City Stories. Grand Theft Auto III ;Xbox (Classic) Gta3 05.jpg|In Torrington, kurz vor dem Rathaus, von links: Perennial, Stallion und Streifenwagen Gta3 04.jpg|Claude mit einer AK-47 im U-Bahn-Tunnel Gta3 03.jpg|Ein Stallion unter den Hochbahn-Gleisen in Chinatown an der Grenze zu Callahan Point Gta3 02.jpg|Gut ausgerüstet: Claude mit einem Raketenwerfer auf der Staunton-Hebebrücke Gta3 01.jpg|Im Rotlichtbezirk läuft Claude mit einer Pistole herum (links parkt ein Pony) ;PlayStation 2 Screen21.jpg|Von links: Barracks OL, Taxi, Polizeihubschrauber, Barracks OL, Polizisten Screen20.jpg|In Harwood heizt Claude ein (im Hintergrund Capital Autos, ein Diablo und ein Bobcat) Screen19.jpg|Auf Portland fährt Claude ein Taxi durch Chinatown (links ein Rumpo) Screen18.jpg|Ein Bild aus der Beta-Version: Claude streckt Triaden nieder Screen17.jpg|Mit einer Micro-SMG besteigt Claude einen Polizeiwagen Screen16.jpg|Bei Raffle’s Fish Factory ballert der Protagonist herum (hinter ihm Yankee, Triad und Manana) Screen15.jpg|Am Times Square ist der schweigsame Gefährte auf der Flucht vor der Polizei Screen14.jpg|Während Claude seine Waffe nachlädt, ist ein Polizist ihm auf den Fersen. Links ein Manana Screen13.jpg|Vier Triaden auf dem Fischmarkt in Chinatown Screen12.2.jpg|Auf dem Trockenen: Claude schmeißt Molotow-Cocktails umher im Belleville Park Screen11.2.jpg|Nahe Asuka Kasens Wohnung wechselt Claude das Magazin. Bei ihm ein Yakuza und ein Polizeiwagen Screen9.jpg|In Bedford Point eröffnet Claude das Feuer auf die fahrenden Autos Screen10.jpg|Im Schatten der zerstörten Callahan Bridge verfolgt ein Polizeihubschrauber einen Reefer Screen8.jpg|Unweit des Times Square ist die Polizei erneut hinter Claude her. Der Perennial im Hintergrund wartet artig Screen7.jpg|In Chinatown begegnen sich ein Perennial und ein Taxi Screen6.jpg|Das erste Bild aus einer Zwischensequenz: Catalina, kurz bevor sie Claude niederstreckt Screen5.jpg|Ein Yardie auf dem Basketball-Platz im feindlichen Chinatown Screen4.jpg|Claude auf der Flucht Screen3.jpg|Ein einsamer Krieger: Claude im Chinesenviertel Screen2.jpg|Kurz nach Screenshot 2, diesmal mit Pistole Screen1.jpg|Mit Kalaschnikow. Rechts am Rand steht ein Beta-Polizeiwagen Screen41.jpg|Fortsetzung von zwei Screenshots zuvor. Nun steht der Diablo in Flammen Screen40.jpg|Ein matter Rhino erklimmt die Treppen des Rathauses Screen39.jpg|Das erste Bild Shoreside Vales: Claude vor einer Villa, vor der standesgemäß eine Limousine und ein Stinger parken Screen38.jpg|In Torrington sorgt Claude für Unruhe in einem Stallion. Ein Krankenwagen ist bereits vor Ort Screen37.jpg|Claude lässt den Taxifahrer mit seinem Cabbie im Regen stehen Screen36.jpg|Ein Polizeiwagen blockiert die Callahan Bridge Screen35.jpg|In einem Moonbeam hat Claude einige Fußgänger überfahren. Links ein Taxi und ein Triad. Dieses Bild wurde auf einem Werbeplakat in Vice City verwendet Screen34.jpg|Die Mafia hat auf dem Fischmarkt aufgeräumt Screen33.jpg|Der Infernus-Fahrer hält auch für Yakuza Screen32.jpg|Wichita Gardens ist Kummer gewohnt: Claude feuert Salven ab Screen31.jpg|Im Taxi wird die Fahrt fortgesetzt Screen30.jpg|Der Baseballschläger dürfte bald zur Verteidigung nicht mehr ausreichen... Screen29.jpg|Mit einem Banshee absolviert Claude einen Monsterstunt in Pike Creek Screen28.jpg|Nach Mollis greift Claude nun zum Kalaschnikow-Sturmgewehr Modell 1947 Screen27.jpg|Dem Kolumbianischen Kartell ist Claude ein Dorn im Auge. Rechts ein Banshee Screen26.jpg|Claude lässt einen Cartel verschrotten Screen25.jpg|Mit Kino-Kamera fährt Claude einem Perennial entgegen Screen24.jpg|Nahe der AM Petroleum Company geht’s mit dem Stallion wohl nicht mehr weiter Screen23.jpg|Nach der Amokfahrt vergnügt Claude sich in Kenji’s Casino Screen22.jpg|...oder auch nicht... Screen60.jpg|Diese Szene kennen wir bereits Screen59.jpg|Links ein seltener schwarzer Banshee, rechts eine Stretch-Limo Screen58.jpg|Claude serviert brandheiße Eiscreme in seinem Mr. Whoopee Screen57.jpg|Drive-by Screen56.jpg|Die Polizei drängt Claude in seinem Kombi ab Screen55.jpg|Bei der alten Schulhalle läuft Claude Amok Screen54.jpg|In Newport gibt es erneut Redebedarf. Links ein Kuruma Screen53.jpg|In Harwood haben wir es mit einem seltenen, weil schwarzen Cheetah tun Screen52.jpg|Dieses Bild existiert in zwei Anstrichen: auf dem anderen haben die Polizeiwagen die Farbe des NYPD Screen51.jpg|Zu jeder Zeit aktiv: Claude Speed Screen50.jpg|Auf diesem Bild scheint es sowohl LCPD- als auch NYPD-farbene Streifenwagen zu geben Screen49.jpg|Ein Esperanto unterwegs auf Portlands Straßen Screen48.jpg|Vier Beamte halten ordentlich drauf, doch Claude hält stand Screen47.jpg|Im Gesellschaftszimmer von Salvatore Leones Villa ist Claude nach Sayonara Salvatore sicher nicht mehr allzu willkommen... Screen46.jpg|Mit dem Infernus geht es über die Callahan Bridge Screen45.jpg|Im Schutze des Trashmaster ballert Claude sein Schrot in die Runde Screen44.jpg|Kurz vor einem Anschlag auf einen Inder in Aspatria Screen43.jpg|Faustkampf unter vier Augen. Der Hood im Auto greift nicht ein Screen42.jpg|Ob es sich bei dem Auto links um den Monstrosity oder den Beta-Landstalker handelt, ist unklar (rechts ein Taxi) ;PC Ss10.jpg|Von links: Esperanto, Cabbie, Taxi, Yardie, Manana, Esperanto Ss9.jpg|Von links: Taxi, Pony, Moonbeam, Landstalker, Sentinel Ss8.jpg|Claude beim Hyaku Dojo mit einer Schrotflinte Ss7.jpg|Zwei Bobcats bei Nacht Ss6.jpg|Verkehr in Torrington Ss5.jpg|Ein Patriot und ein Bobcat in Harwood Ss4.jpg|Ausschreitungen in Chinatown mit claudscher Beteiligung Ss3.jpg|SWAT Ss2.jpg|Auf dem Gelände der Kartell-Villa Ss1.jpg|Claude in Newport unterwegs Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gta-vice-city295.jpg|Thomas Vercetti mit einer nicht veröffentlichten AK-47 GTA VC Beta Speeder.jpg|Der Beta-Speeder Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Rodeo hotel.jpg|Das Rodeo Hotel GTA San Andreas - Carl Johnson.jpg|Carl mit BMX screen01.jpg|Drive-by screen-sa cj artwork saved.jpg|CJ vor dem Jesus-Saves-Gemälde in Willowfield screen-sa cj crouch.jpg|CJ posiert screen-sa cj dojo karate.jpg|CJ lernt Karate screen-sa cj grove gang.jpg|CJ und Mitglieder der Grove screen-sa cj night.jpg|Carl wird verfolgt screen-sa cj prolaps train hard.jpg|Einkauf bei ProLaps screen-sa cj robbery taxi.jpg|CJ überfällt einen Autofahrer screen-sa cj wheelie bike.jpg|Wheelie auf dem Fahrrad screen-sa garage.jpg|Alles wird verstaut screen-sa grove bike.jpg|Welcome Home! screen-sa monstertruck landscape.jpg|Monstertruck screen-sa plane.jpg|Das Sprühflugzeug screen-sa police bikes.jpg|Polizeieinsatz screen-sa police cj bike.jpg|CJ auf der Flucht screen-sa rodeo ranch eris.jpg|Einkaufsmeile in Rodeo screen-sa ryder well stacked.jpg|Ryder kifft genüsslich screen-sa the truth.jpg|The Truth screen-sa vinewood sign.jpg|Carl vor dem Vinewood-Sign Sonstige Grand-Theft-Auto-San-Andreas-Screenshots Screenshots aus dem Spiel ohne Logo. GTA San Andreas - Carl Johnson.jpg|Carl mit BMX Der Park-Boy im 24-7 Markt in Los Santos.jpg|Der Parkboy im 24/7-Markt in Los Santos Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Sonstige Grand-Theft-Auto-Liberty-City-Stories-Screenshots Screenshots aus dem Spiel ohne Logo. GTAAntonio Cipriani.jpg|Toni in Action Toni Cipriani, Atlantic Quays, LCS.jpg|Toni mit einer AK-47 PCJ 600.png|Toni auf einem PCJ-600 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ;PlayStation Portable Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 1.jpg|Umberto Robina (l.) und Victor Vance Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 2.jpg|Victor wird von Mitgliedern des Mendez-Kartells gejagt Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 3.jpg|Victor in der Anfangssequenz, im Hintergrund Jerry Martinez Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 4.jpg|Die Leuchtreklame von Sunshine Autos in der Abenddämmerung Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 5.jpg|Victor mit einem Golfschläger, rechts von ihm ein Golfmobil Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 6.jpg|Ein Biker wütet in Vice Point Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 7.jpg|Zwei Motorräder auf dem Vice-City-Festland Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 8.jpg|Sonnenaufgang in Washington Beach Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 9.jpg|Die Skyline von Vice Beach Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 10.jpg|Ein Jetmax an der Links Bridge, im Hintergrund die Silhouette von Vice Beach Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 12.jpg|Ein Sandking in Ocean Beach Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 13.jpg|Ein Regina in der Abenddämmerung Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 14.jpg|Eine Rettungsschwimmerin vor dem Standing Vice Point Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 15.jpg|Victor mit einer Uzi Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 16.jpg|Ein Squallo Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 17.jpg|Washington Beach Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 18.jpg|Ein Hermes in der Abenddämmerung Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 19.jpg|Victor auf einem JetSki Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 20.jpg|Victor in Downtown, im Hintergrund ein Polizist mit Streifenwagen Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 21.jpg|Ein Passant auf dem Ocean Drive Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 22.jpg|Ein Infernus auf dem Ocean Drive Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 23.jpg|Mitglieder der Trailer Park Mafia und ein Hafenarbeiter in Phils Schießstand Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 24.jpg|Victor mit einem Sturmgewehr in Cleaning House Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 25.jpg|Victor mit einem Jetmax Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 26.jpg|Vic in einem schwarzen Maverick Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 27.jpg|Ein Mitglied der Cholos lehnt an einem Sabre Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 28.jpg|Mitglieder des Mendez-Kartells Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 29.jpg|Ein SWAT-Team steigt aus dem Einsatzfahrzeug Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 30.jpg|Ein Voodoo in Vice Beach Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 31.jpg|Eine Verfolgungsjagd am Escobar International Airport Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 32.jpg|Eine Passantin auf dem Ocean Drive Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 33.jpg|Zwei Attentäter in der Mission Soldier Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 34.jpg|Eine Segeljacht Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 35.jpg|Mitglieder der Trailer Park Mafia Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 36.jpg|Ein Rettungshubschrauber vor Downtown Jeremy Robard's Import Export, VCS.jpg|Jeremy Robard’s Import Export Victor vance.jpg|Victor in Ocean Beach, im Hintergrund ein explodierendes Fahrzeug ;PlayStation 2 Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 37.jpg|Ein Stinger auf dem Ocean Drive Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 38.jpg|Ein Polizei-Hubschrauber Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 39.jpg|Victor lehnt in der Anfangsszene von Jive Drive an einem Stinger Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 40.jpg|Sharks-Mitglieder Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 41.jpg|Ein Jetmax, im Hintergrund die Links Bridge Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 42.jpg|Victor im Pastellanzug Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 43.jpg|Ricardo Diaz in seiner Villa Screenshot GTA Vice City Stories 44.jpg|Victor bei einem Straßenrennen Victor e Lance Vance.jpg|Die Gebrüder Vance Grand Theft Auto IV Actionspiel-Grand-Theft-Auto-4-Wetter-745x419-c5c4d5414a8a9b21.jpg|Der Star Junction in Liberty City Dinghynikoshoot.jpg|Niko schießt aus einem Boot heraus Raypriv..,- -.jpg|Explosion am Himmel Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Johnny 1.jpg|Die The Lost bei einem Gefecht Johnnylost.jpg|Die Lost unterwegs 6114-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Johnny und die Lost-Mitglieder 6121-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Wieder Johnny und die Mitglieder 6123-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Eine Motorrad-Tour Lostmc2.jpg|Die Lost-Mitglieder im Klubhaus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Bogtluis.jpg|Luis während der Mission For the Man who has Everything Grand Theft Auto V Zu Grand Theft Auto V wurden bislang über 100 Screenshots veröffentlicht. Letzte Konsolengeneration : PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (2013/2014). 1000px-Fusilade-GTAV-Front-Screenshot.jpg|Ein Fusilade während einer rasanten Fahrt Official-screenshot-jet-fires-missiles-over-vinewood.jpg|Ein P-996 Lazer feuert Raketen über Vinewood ab Official-screenshot-the-richman-hotel.jpg|Der Khamelion, im Hintergrund das Richman Hotel Official-screenshot-flying-past-the-vinewood-sign.jpg|Flug durch Vinewood Official-screenshot-lightning-striking-again.jpg|Blitze schlagen über Del Perro Pier ein Official-screenshot-exploring-the-bottom-of-the-seas.jpg|Ein Taucher bei der Erkundung des Meeresgrunds Official-screenshot-dodo-flies-down-the-beach.jpg|Ein Dodo fliegt in Richtung des Strands Official-screenshot-michaels-mansion.jpg|Michaels Villa Official-screenshot-view-from-observatory.jpg|Die Aussicht vom Galileo-Observatorium Official-screenshot-parachute-ride-through-downtown.jpg|Ein Fallschirmspringer gleitet durch die Innenstadt Official-screenshot-searching-for-underwater-treasure.jpg|Trevor macht einen Tauchgang Official-screenshot-trevor-launching-a-quad.jpg|Trevor fährt auf einer Blazer Gta v michael headphones.jpg|Michael hört in Vater & Sohn Phil Collins Chop beifahrersitz V.jpg|Franklin fährt mit Chop einen Lowrider official-screenshot-speedophilia.jpg|Franklin auf einem Seashark 101.full.jpg|Ein Flug durch die Wildnis Gtav shot004122412 1280.jpg|Szenario der Mission Leichte Turbulenzen In the Air.jpg|Ein Fallschirmsprung Mallard-official-2.jpg|Ein Mallard während des Flugs Trevor-airplane-windmill.jpg|Ein riskanter Flug durch einen Windpark Gta v jet explosion.jpg|Javiers’ Shamal in der Mission Caida Libre Police HEli in Action.jpg|Ein Polizei-Maverick durchsucht die Umgebung Newswire GTAV Police Helicopter.jpg|Ein Polizei-Maverick über Los Santos Policecruisergtav.png|Ein Streifenwagen bei einer Verfolgungsjagd 12.07.12 GTAV 1.Screen.jpg|Mirror Park Gta v franklin chop balcony.jpg|Franklin und Chop in ihrer Villa Gta v franklin pistol bike.jpg|Franklin bei einem Drive-by-Shooting von einer Bati 801RR aus Gta v michael pist ol.jpg|Michael bei Benutzung einer Pistole Gta v trevor stripclub love fist.jpg|Trevor in einem Stripclub Trevor im Wald.jpg|Trevor geht auf die Jagd Gta v trevor quad police.jpg|Trevor während einer Verfolgungsjagd Trevor-vinewood-sign-720x340.jpg|Trevor erklimmt den Vinewood-Schriftzug Sanchez Trevor GTA V.jpg|Trevor fährt ein Sanchez-Motorrad GTAVtrevorauto.jpg|Trevor zerstört einen Rebel 91.full.jpg|Ein Infernus bei einer Verfolgungsjagd V-4-1280.jpg|Ein Cheetah GTA 5 1.jpg|Während einer GTA-V-Mission GTAV5.jpg|Ein Taucher begibt sich zur Wasseroberfläche 1280 (3).jpg|Ein Taucher schwimmt in Richtung Tauchboot 228541 10151207876055097 2001477220 n.jpg|Ein weiterer Fallschirmsprung Mountain-Bike (V).jpg|Ein Mountain-Biker am Strand Gta 5 sanchez.jpg|Ein Sanchez-Rennen durch die Berge Racing in a cool car.jpg|Ein F620 während der Fahrt Chumash Strand.jpg|Der Strand von Chumash Gta v franklin bridge jumping.jpg|Franklin springt von einer Brücke Gta-5-twin-engine-plane.jpg|Trevors Cuban 800 Gta v custom sabregt.jpg|Trevor vor einer Filiale von Los Santos Customs Gta V sabre gt 550cl.jpg|Ein Sabre Turbo Gta v marine helicopter.jpg|Ein Cargobob am Himmel Gta v mountains boat.jpg|Ein Boot Gta v dignity.jpg|Die Dignity Wonderful Nature in GTA V.jpg|Wildnis-Landschaft Dominator Front.jpg|Ein Dominator Raubüberfälle PlanGTAV.jpg|Michael bei der Planung eines Raubüberfalls Ludendorff Eingangsschild.jpg|Das Eingangsschild von Ludendorff 81s.full.jpg|Polizei-Maverick im Visier 1345468261.jpg.th.jpg|Ein weiterer P-996 Lazer GTA 5 13680353319639.jpg|Franklin bei einem Drive-by 231.jpeg|Michael auf einem Seashark S1295.jpg|Freier Fall UbootGTA5.jpg|Wieder ein Tauchboot Gtav shot005122412 1280.jpg|Michaels Handy-Anruf GTAV7.jpg|Franklin bei Benutzung einer Pistole 1280 (1).jpg|Franklin auf einem Sanchez-Motorrad 1280 (2).jpg|Ein weiterer Sabre GT S1289.jpg|Franklin auf einem weiteren Sanchez-Motorrad GTAV8.jpg|Ein Duster fliegt über San Andreas S1288.jpg|Michael seilt sich ab in Drei sind eine Gruppe S1286.jpg|Michael seilt sich weiter ab S1293.jpg|Ein Heli über der Landschaft S1292.jpg|Der Land-Act-Staudamm S1294.jpg|Franklin auf einer PCJ-600 S1291.jpg|Fraklin mit einer Waffe S1290.jpg|Ein dritter Seilakt GTAV9.jpg|Ein zweites Boot Mount Chiliad Spitze.jpg|Die Spitze des Mount Chiliads FreightV.jpg|Der Güterzug fährt durch einen Tunnel 644312 4979239563649 998195726 n.jpg|Flugzeugabsturz Action muhahahaha.jpg|Die Minigun in GTA V Grand-Theft-Auto-5-Wallpaper-Vinewood.png|Das Vinewood-Sign Aktuelle Konsolengeneration : PlayStation 4, Xbox One (2014) NextGenScreenshot..jpg|Trevor verprügelt einen Pantomimen mit einem Baseballschläger NextGenScreenshotV.3.jpg|Franklin flüchtet von der Explosion NextGenScreenshotV.4.jpg|Zwei Wapitis auf einem Berg NextGenScreenshotV.5.jpg|Michael vor seiner Villa neben der Coquette Classic, eine Katze leistet ihm Gesellschaft NextGenScreenshotV.6.jpg|Trevor mit einer Waffe NextGenScreenshotV.7.jpg|Das Yellow Jack Inn NextGenScreenshotV.8.jpg|Franklin auf dem Landeplatz von Vespucci mit einem MG NextGenScreenshotV.9.jpg|Ein weiteres Boot NextGenScreenshotV.10.jpg|''Der Juwelenraub, Flucht durch den Tunnel NextGenScreenshotV.11.jpg|Ein weiterer Duster NextGenScreenshotV.12.jpg|Trevor in einem P-996 Lazer NextGenScreenshotV.13.jpg|Michael flüchtet vor der Explosion NextGenScreenshotV.14.jpg|Ein Carbonizzare in der Heckansicht NextGenScreenshotV.15.jpg|Der Z-Type NextGenScreenshotV.16.jpg|Vinewood im Panorama NextGenScreenshotV.17.jpg|Ein weiterer Heli über der Landschaft Duke-O'death-v.jpg|Trevor lehnt sich auf einen Duke O’Death Kraken-sub-v.jpg|Das Kraken-Tauchboot Xero_BlimpGTA_V.jpg|Das Xero-Luftschiff GTAVMarshall.jpg|Der Marshall Rail-gun-michael-v.jpg|Michael mit einer Railgun Murder_MysteryGTAV.jpg|Michael auf der Spur des Mysteriums Dodo seaplane-v.jpg|Der Dodo Rail_Gun_V.jpg|Railgun Gta-v-current-gen-fort-zancudo-jet-cockpit.jpg|Jet über Fort Zancudo DukesScreenGTAV.jpg|Flucht im Dukes gta-v-alamo-sea-swift.jpg|Swift über dem Alamosee gta-v-besra-trevor.jpg|Trevor in einer Besra gta-v-bike-tunnel-fort-zancudo.jpg|Motorradfahrer unterwegs in den Tunnel bei Fort Zancudo gta-v-blaine-county-farm.jpg|Eine Farm in Blaine County gta-v-buccarneer-way.jpg|Terminal im Hafen von South Los Santos gta-v-caida-libre-first-person-jet-chase.jpg|Verfolgungsjagd in Caida Libre gta-v-cape-catfish.jpg|Cape Catfish gta-v-deer-grass.jpg|Wapitis gta-v-diving-mission.jpg|Tauchen während ''Affige Angelegenheit gta-v-firefighter-michael-franklin.jpg|Michael und Franklin während der Mission Der Bureau-Überfall gta-v-first-person-bike-highway.jpg|Franklin in der Egoperspektive auf seiner Bagger gta-v-first-person-diving-hammerhead-shark.jpg|Ein Hammerhai aus der Egoperspektive gta-v-first-person-franklin-smartphone.jpg|Franklin ist multitaskingfähig gta-v-first-person-groove-street.jpg|Franklin und Lamar in der Grove Street während der Stadtsafari gta-v-first-person-jet-fort-zancudo.jpg|Überflug von Fort Zancudo gta-v-first-person-parachuting.jpg|Fallschirmfliegen über den Vinewood Hills gta-v-first-person-plane.jpg|Eine Cuban 800 in der Egoperspektive gta-v-first-person-silencer-gun.jpg|3... 2... 1... gta-v-first-person-snapmatic.jpg|Pamela Drake auf dem Boulevard gta-v-first-person-vom-feuer-mp.jpg|In den Clucking Bell Farms während Das Ding in Paleto gta-v-first-person-vom-feuer-shotgun.jpg|Egoperspektive während der Mission Das Ding in Paleto gta-v-franklin-crossbike-race.jpg|Franklin auf einer Sanchez gta-v-franklin-lamar-harold.jpg|Franklin, Lamar und Stretch gta-v-franklin-shotgun-ammu-nation.jpg|Franklin rüstet auf gta-v-frogger-ls.jpg|Ein Frogger über den Vinewood Hills gta-v-lst-trevor-love-fist.jpg|Trevor mit Love-Fist-Shirt gta-v-ls-vinewood-hills.jpg|Los Santos am frühen Morgen gta-v-masks-michael-security.jpg|Agent Haines, Michael und Agent Norton in Affige Angelegenheit gta-v-michael-diving.jpg|Michael auf Tauchgang gta-v-michael-haines-franklin-trevor.jpg|Agent Haines mischt das Trio auf gta-v-michael-trevor-police-bikes.jpg|Gegen das Gesetz gta-v-murrieta.jpg|Blick über Murrieta Heights gta-v-night-boulevard-traffic.jpg|Der Vinewood Boulevard bei Nacht gta-v-night-buzzard-flash.jpg|Ein Buzzard überfliegt Richman gta-v-night-first-person-gun.jpg|Am Raven Slaughterhouse gta-v-night-first-person-police.jpg|Grove Street Families vs. LSPD gta-v-night-galileo-observatory.jpg|Das Galileo-Observatorium PC (2015) 1082-3840.jpg|Nächtlicher Verkehr Gta-v-pc-michael-sabre-gt-chase.jpg|Michael in einem Sabre Turbo auf der Flucht Gta-v-pc-trevor-can.jpg|Trevor hinterlässt Verwüstung Gta-v-pc-ls-vinewood-sign.jpg|Sonnenuntergang über Los Santos Gta-v-pc-landscape.jpg|Sonnenaufgang über Blaine County Gta-v-pc-franklin-bat.jpg|Franklin mit Baseballschläger 1098-3840.jpg|Franklin vor der nächtlichen Skyline von Los Santos 1099-3840.jpg|Ein Güterzug fährt durch Blaine County 1100-3840.jpg|Trevor 1101-3840.jpg|Golf spielen 1102-3840.jpg|Franklin in den Hügeln vor Los Santos unterwegs 1103-3840.jpg|Michael auf dem Friedhof von Ludendorff 1104-3840.jpg|Flora und Fauna 1105-3840.jpg|Abschluss des Juwelenraubes 1106-3840.jpg|Drei sind eine Gruppe 1107-3840.jpg|Landleben 1108-3840.jpg|Franklin vor dem Vanilla Unicorn 1109-3840.jpg|Liquor Ace 1110-3840.jpg|Trevor auf Jagd 1111-3840.jpg|Franklin und Chop vor Michaels Villa 1112-3840.jpg|Der nächtliche Del Perro Pier Sonstige Screenshots ;Screenshots ohne das GTA-Logo (siehe unten). MonsterstuntGTA V.jpg|Ein Monsterstunt Elitas-Travel-Flugzeug 2.jpg|Ein Luxor Grand-theft-auto-v-wallpaper-collage.jpg|Seelandschaft Grand-Theft-Auto-5-Wallpaper-Trailer-1-michael.png|Michael im ersten Trailer Elitas-Travel-Flugzeug.jpg|Ein zweiter Luxor Cape Catfish.jpg|Der Leuchtturm von El Gordo GTA-5-Trevor-Escape-Bike.png|Trevor bei einer Flucht auf dem Motorrad Trevor-Philips-2.jpg|Trevor in Drogenhölle Gta v trevor 1.jpg|Bahama Mamas West im Hintergrund Quad Detail Trevor V.png|Quad von vorne Trevor.jpg|Trevor am Strand GTA V Trevor,Minivan,Hot Rod.png|Trevor spaziert in der Stadt Vinewood-Schild Trevor V.png|Wieder das Vinewood-Sign Trevor Bodhi V.png|Trevor zerstört einen Bodhi Gta v michael.jpg|Das Internet-Café im Hintergrund Michael Protagonit V.png|Michael beim Handy-Gespräch Franklin mit fernglas.jpg|Franklin mit Fernglas Franklin schlägt scheibe ein.png|Franklin schlägt eine Scheibe ein Franklinmotorrad.jpg|Franklin auf einem Motorrad Franklinquad.png|Das Quadbike aus einer anderen Perspektive Franklin cross.jpg|Franklin auf einem Crossbike Franklin Protagonit V.png|Franklin lehnt sich an GTA V shamal gameplay.png|Ein Shamal über dem Land-Act-Staudamm Supershark.jpg|Supershark Khamelion V Heck.png|Polizeiverfolgung StallionV.jpg|Der Stallion (links) Dodo wheels.png|Ein weiterer Dodo mit Landfahrwerk Grand Theft Auto Online Base-JumpingGTA O.jpg|Vier Online-Protagonisten während eines Base-Jump GTA Online Holiday Gifts.png|Schnee in Vinewood Hills Aktuelle Konsolengeneration :PlayStation 4, Xbox One (2014/2015) 1054-1920.jpg|Identitätsfeststellung I 1055-1920.jpg|Identitätsfestellung II 1056-1920.jpg|Rennen in San Andreas 1057-1920.jpg|Drive-by 1058-1920.jpg|Jets über Los Santos Gta-o-ng-ambush-night-car-wash.jpg.jpg|Nächtlicher Hinterhalt Gta-o-ng-interior-car-night.jpg.jpg|Innenansicht bei einem Rennen Gta-o-ng-robbery-liquor-store.jpg.jpg|Überfall in der Egoperspektive Gta-o-ng-robbery-gruppe6.jpg.jpg|Überfall auf einen Geldtransporter Gta-o-ng-mammatus.jpg.jpg|Mammatus Gta-o-ng-shooting.jpg.jpg|Schießerei Gta-o-ng-night-race.jpg.jpg|Nächtliches Wettrennen Gta-o-ng-zentorno-race-del-perro.jpg|Rennen in Richtung Del Perro Gta-o-ng-buzzard.jpg|Angriff mit dem Buzzard Gta-o-ng-drive-by-day.jpg|Drive-by Gta-o-ng-masked.jpg|Drei Maskierte Gta-o-ng-schusswechsel.jpg|Schusswechsel am Hafen Gta-o-ng-Verfolgungsjagd.jpg|Verfolgungsjagd PC-Version (2015) Platzhalter.png|Wenn Bilder erscheinen, hier einfügen. Sonstige Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Screenshots Screenshots aus dem Spiel ohne Logo. GTA Online Char.jpg|Der Online-Protagonist GTA Online Hog & Cog.jpg|Zwei Online-Protagonisten GTA-Online-Creator-664x374.png|Ein Online-Rennen Grand-theft-auto-online-gets-first-screenshots-376125-5.jpg|Ein Online-Protagonist in der Garage Weihnachtsmasken gta online.jpg|Weihnachtsmasken in GTA Online GTA Online-grillen.jpg|GTA-Online-Grillen GTA V DLC Business Update Waffen.jpg|Business-Update Waffen Massacro-zentorno.jpg|Links der Massacro, rechts der Zentorno Aston Martin Vanquish Abklatsch in der garage eines Angebers.jpg|Der Zentorno in der Garage GTA-Online-update-brings-four-new-Capture-modes-2939172.jpg|Hier ein Screenshot eines Capture-Spiels GTA V HIGH LIVE THRUST FRONT.jpg|Der Online-Protagonist auf einem Thrust unterwegs Kategorie:Rockstar Games